


A So-So Popsicle

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Day #21 - "this, this makes it all worth it"---Ned tries to cheer up an injured Peter with Spider-Man popsicles.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A So-So Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Into the Spider-Verse and art by @zephyrine-gale on Tumblr. https://zephyrine-gale.tumblr.com/post/176136136541/bonus

May’s out of town for the weekend, and Ned’s staying over to keep Peter company.

He’d thought it’d be a typical Saturday hang, playing video games and eating junk food, but May texted him that morning to let him know Peter had broken some ribs on patrol the night before and was irritable when she called. Ned had quickly adjusted his mindset from expecting bro time to preparing to take care of a grumpy, benched superhero.

“Look what I bought at the gas station!” Ned says as he walks through the door of the Parkers’ apartment, holding pizza in one arm and waving two Spider-Man popsicles with the other. “Have you seen these yet??”

Peter moans a little from his slouched position on the couch. “Did I not tell you? I bought one last week and it was a _disaster_.”

“What? It’s a popsicle of your face, how could it not be amazing?”

“See for yourself.”

Ned sets the pizza down and tears off the wrapping of one popsicle excitedly, only to be met with the saddest semblance of Spider-Man the world has ever known. The red, blue, and white coloration is about the only element of the oval-shaped treat that hints of the suit.

He can feel Peter’s eyes on him, so he tries to stay upbeat. “Oh.” He says. “It’s… _nice_.”

Peter laughs loudly at Ned’s forced positivity, then moans, grabbing at his ribs with a pained expression.

“Don’t make me laugh, Ned!”

“Sorry!!”

“The popsicle’s objectively terrible, and you know it.”

Ned wants to say something, anything, that will lighten Peter’s mood without provoking the injuries. Some kind of Guy in the Chair speech, inspiring enough to revive a losing army--or a battered sixteen-year-old spider-kid.

He bites off the edge of his popsicle, then turns and hands the other one to Peter. “You know, as sad as this looks, you have to admit it’s kinda awesome, right? I mean, sure, being a superhero doesn’t feel awesome right now, with the broken bones and all, but if Spider-Man merch has gone as far as frozen treats, it’s safe to say you’re pretty well-loved.”

Peter grins as he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, the pain of three broken ribs sucks, but this?” He unwraps his popsicle in one swift motion, theatrically revealing the absolute atrocity underneath. “ _This makes it all worth it_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
